Arner, P., 1993, Adenosine, prostaglandins and phosphodiesterase as targets for obesity pharmacotherapy. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S57-S60.
Astrup, A., 1986, Thermogenesis in human brown adipose tissue and skeletal muscle induced by sympathicomimetic stimulation. Acta Endocrinol. Suppl., 278, 1-32.
Astrup, A., Lundsgaard, C., Madsen, J. and Christensen, N. J., 1985, Enhanced thermogenic responsiveness during chronic ephedrine treatment in man. Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 42, 83-94.
Astrup, A., Madsen, J., Hoist, J.J. and Christensen, N. J., 1986, The effect of chronic ephedrine treatment on substrate utilization, the sympathoadrenal activity, and energy expenditure during glucose-induced thermogenesis in man. Metabolism, 35, 260-265.
Astrup, A., Toubro, S., Cannon, S., Hein, P. and Madsen, J., 1990a, Thermogenic, metabolic and cardiovascular effects of a sympathicomimetic agent, ephedrine. Curr. Ther. Res., 48, 1087-1100.
Astrup, A., Toubro, S., Cannon, S., Hein, P. Breum, L. and Madsen, J., 1990b, Caffeine: a double-blind, placebo-controlled study of its thermogenic, metabolic and cardiovascular effects in healthy volunteers. Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 51, 759-767.
Astrup, A., Breum, L., Toubro, S., Hein, P. and Quaade, F., 1992a, The effect and safety of an ephedrine/caffeine compound compared to ephedrine, caffeine and placebo in obese subjects on an energy restricted diet. A double blind trial. Int. J. Obesity, 16, 169-277.
Astrup, A., Buemann, B., Christensen, N. J., Toubro, S., Thorbek, G., Victor, O. J. and Quaade, F., 1992b, The effect of ephedrine/caffeine mixture on energy expenditure and body composition in obese women. Metabolism, 41, 686-688.
Astrup, A., Breum, L., Toubro, S., Hein, P. and Quaade, F., 1992c, Ephedrine and weight loss. Int. J. Obesity, 16, 715.
Astrup, A., Toubro, S., Christensen, N. J. and Quaade, F., 1992d, Pharmacology of thermogenic drugs. Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 55, 246S-248S.
Astrup, A. and Toubro, S., 1993, Thermogenic, metabolic, and cardiovascular responses to ephedrine and caffeine in man. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S41-S44.
Bown, D., 1995, The Encyclopedia of Herbs & Their Uses. Dorling Kindersly, London.
Breum, L., Pedersen, J. K., Ahlstrom, F. and Frimodt-Moller, J., 1994, Comparison of an ephedrine/caffeine combination and dexfenfluramine in the treatment of obesity. A double-blind multi-center trial in general practice. Int. J. Obesity, 18, 99-103.
Buemann, B., Marckmann, P., Christensen, N. J. and Astrup, A., 1994, The effect of ephedrine plus caffeine on plasma lipids and lipoproteins during a 4.2 MJ/day diet. Int. J. Obesity, 18, 329-332.
Court, J. M., Dunlop, M. E. and Boulton, T. J., 1974, Effect of ephedrine in ketotic hypoglycaemia. Arch. Dis. Child., 49, 63-65.
Daly, P., Krieger, D., Dulloo, A., Young, J. and Landsberg, L., 1993, Ephedrine, caffeine and aspirin: safety and efficacy for treatment of human obesity. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S73-S78.
Drug Facts and Comparisons, 1995, Facts and Comparisons, St. Louis.
Dulloo, A. G. and Miller, D. S., 1986, The thermogenic properties of ephedrine/methylxanthine mixtures: human studies. Int. J. Obes., 10, 467-481.
Dulloo, A. G. and Miller, D. S., 1987, Aspirin as a promoter of ephedrine-induced thermogenesis: potential use in the treatment of obesity. Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 45, 564-569.
Dulloo, A. G. and Miller, D. S., 1989, Ephedrine, caffeine and aspirin: "over-the-counter" drugs that interact to stimulate thermogenesis in the obese. Nutrition 5, 7-9.
Dulloo, A. G., Seydoux, J. and Girardier, L., 1991, Peripheral mechanisms of thermogenesis induced by ephedrine and caffeine in brown adipose tissue. Int. J. Obes., 15, 317-326.
Dulloo, A. G., 1993, Ephedrine, xanthines and prostaglandin inhibitors: actions and interactions in the stimulation of thermogenesis. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S35-S40.
Font Quer, P., (1982), "Plantes Medicinales; el Dioscorides renovado". Editorial Labor S. A., Madrid.
Gahart, B. L., 1985, Intravenous medications; a Handbook for Nurses and other allied health professionals. 4th Edition, The C. V. Mosby Company, 200-201.
Geissler, C., 1993, Effects of weight loss, ephedrine and aspirin on energy expenditure in obese women. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S45-S48.
Gerard, J., 1597, The Herball or Generall Historie of Plantes, John Norton, London. Second Edition enlarged and amended by Thomas Johnson, 1633, and reprinted 1636 [Note: translation of Dodoens' Stirpium Historiae Pemptades Sex, Antwerp, 1583].
Govoni, L. E. and Hayes, J. E., 1985, Drugs and Nursing Implications. Appleton-Century-Crofts, Norwalk.
Grieve, M., 1992, A Modern Herbal. Dorset Press, New York.
Hopkins, D. F., Cotton, S. J. and Williams, G., 1993, Effective treatment of insulin-induced edema using ephedrine. Diabetes Care, 16, 1026-1028.
Huang, K. C., 1993. The Pharmacology of Chinese Herbs, 173. CRC Press, Boca Raton.
Jonderko, K. and Kucio, C., 1991, Effect of anti-obesity drugs promoting energy expenditure, yohimbine and ephedrine, on gastric emptying in obese patients. Aliment. Pharmacol. Ther., 5, 413-418.
Jones, D. and Egger, T. E., 1993, Use of herbs containing natural source ephedrine alkaloids in weight loss programmes. Int. J. Obes., 17, S81.
Kaats, G. R. and Adelman, J. A., 1994, Effects of a multiple herbal formulation on body composition, blood chemistry, vital signs, and self-reported energy levels & appetite control. Int. J. Obesity, 18 (Supp. 2), S145. Aso personal communication.
Kowalchik, C., and Hylton, W., 1987, Rodale's Illustrated Encyclopaedia of Herbs. Rodale Press, Emmaus, Penn.
Krieger, D. R., Daly, P. A., Dulloo, A. G., Ransil, B. J., Young, J. B. and Landsberg, L., 1990, Ephedrine, caffeine and aspirin promote weight loss in obese subjects. Trans. Assoc. Am. Physicians, 103, 307-312.
Landsberg, L. and Young, Y. B., 1993, Sympathoadrenal activity and obesity: physiological rationale for the use of adrenergic thermogenic drugs. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S29-S34.
Lewis, W. H. and Elvin-Lewis, M. P. F., 1977, Medical Botany. John Wiley & Sons, New York.
Li Shih-Chen, 1596, Ben Cao Kong Mu, Peking, China.
Lowe, F. C. and Jarow, J. P., 1993, Placebo-controlled study of oral terbutaline and pseudoephedrine in management of prostaglandin El-induced prolonged erections. Urology, 42, 51-54.
Malchow-Moller, A., Larsen, S., Hey, H., Stokholm, K. H., Juhl, E. and Quaade, F., 1980, Effekten af Helsingor-pillen i behandlingen af adipositas. En kontrolleret klinisk undersogelse. Ugeskr. Laeger., 142, 1496-1499.
Malchow-Moller, A., Larsen, S., Hey, H., Stokholm, K. H., Juhl, E. and Quaade, F., 1981, Ephedrine as an anorectic: the story of the `Elsinore pill`. nt. J. Obes., 5, 183-187.
Matthews, W. B., 1983, The autonomic nervous system, in Oxford Textbook of Medicine, Ed. Weatherall, D. J., Ledingham, J. G. G. and Warrell, D. A., 21.23, Oxford University Press, Oxford, New York, Toronto.
Molnar, D., 1993, Effects of ephedrine and aminophylline on resting energy expenditure in obese adolescents. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S49-S52.
Moritz, O, 1953, Einfuhrung in die algemeine Pharmakognosie. 2nd Edition, Jena, 305-306.
Munson, P. L. (Ed.), 1995, principles of pharmacology; basic concepts and clinical applications. Chapman & Hall, New York.
Nielsen, B., Astrup, A., Samuelsen, P., Wengholt, H. and Christensen, N. J., 1993, Effect of physical training on thermogenic responses to cold and ephedrine in obesity. Int. J. Obesity, 17, 383-390.
Ou Ming, 1989, Chinese-English Manual of Common-Used in Traditional Chinese Medicine; Guangdong Science & Technology Publishing House and Joint Publishing (H. K.) Co., Ltd., Hong Kong.
Pasquali, R., Baraldi, G., Cesari, M. P., Melchionda, N., Zamboni, M., Stefanini, C. and Raitano, A., 1985, A controlled trial using ephedrine in the treatment of obesity. Int. J. Obes., 9, 93-98.
Pasquali. R., Cesari, M. P., Meichionda, N., Stefanini, C., Raitano, A. and Labo, G., 1987a, Does ephedrine promote weight loss in low-energy-adapted obese women? Int. J. Obes., 11, 163-168.
Pasquali. R., Cesari, M. P., Bestighi, L., Melchionda, N. and Balestra, V., 1987b, Thermogenic agents in the treatment of human obesity: preliminary results. Int. J. Obes., 11, Suppl. 3, 23-26.
Pasquali, R., Casimirri, F., Melchionda, N., Grossi, G., Bortoluzzi, L., Morselli Labate, A. M., Stefanini, C. and Raitano, A., 1992, Effects of chronic administration of ephedrine during very-low-calorie diets on energy expenditure, protein metabolism and hormone levels in obese subjects. Clin. Sci., 82, 85-92.
Pasquali, R. and Casimirri, F., 1993, Clinical aspects of ephedrine in the treatment of obesity. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S65-S68.
Quaade, F., Astrup, A., Breum, L., Toubro, S. and Hein, P., 1992, Effekten af en efedrin/koffein-kombination som understottelse af en affedningsdiaet. En randomiseret, placebokontrolleret, dobbeltblind undersogelse. Ugeskr. Laeger., 154, 1258-1263.
Reid, D. P., 1986, Chinese Herbal Medicine. Shambhala, Boston.
Reynolds, J. E. F., Ed., 1982, Martindale; the Extra Pharmacopoeia, 28th Edition. The Pharmaceutical Press, London.
Roed, P., Hansen, P. W., Bidstrup, B., Kaem, M., Helles, A. and Petersen, K. P., 1980, Helsingor-slankepiller. En kontrolleret klinisk undersogelse i almenpraksis. Ugeskr. Laeger., 142, 1491-1495.
Southon, I. W. and Buckingham, J., (Eds.), 1989, Dictionary of Alkaloids, 1st Edition, Main Work (Chapman & Hall). See also Dictionary of Organic Compounds, 1982, 5th Edition, Main Work (Chapman & Hall).
Stokholm, K. H. and Hansen, M. S., 1983, Lowering of serum total T3 during a conventional slimming regime. Int. J. Obes., 7, 195-199.
Streeten, D. H., 1975, The role of posture in idiopathic oedema. S. Afr. Med. J., 49, 462-464.
Stuart, M., 1979, The Encyclopaedia of Herbs and Herbalism. Orbis Publishing Limited, London.
Toubro, S., Astrup, A., Breum, L. and Quaade, F., 1993, Safety and efficacy of long-term treatment with ephedrine, caffeine and an ephedrine/caffeine mixture. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S69-S72.
Tyler, V. E., 1982, The Honest Herbal--A sensible guide to the use of herbs and related remedies. George F. Stickley, Philadelphia.
Vallerand, A., 1993, Effects of ephedrine/xanthines on thermogenesis and cold tolerance. Int. J. Obesity, 17, S53-S56.
Wheaton, T. A. and Stewart, I., 1970, The distribution of tyramine, N-methyltyramine, hordenine, octopamine and synephrine in higher plants. Lloydia, 33, 244-254.
Wichtl, M., Ed., 1994, Herbal Drugs and Phytopharmaceuticals, Trans. Bissett, N. G., CRC Press, Boca Raton.
Yang, Y. T. and McElligott, M. A., 1989, Multiple actions of beta-adrenergic agonists on skeletal muscle and adipose tissue. Biochem. J., 261, 1-10.